Next Stop, Trouble
by Hanmyo
Summary: This fic started out as a drabble, but if I ever get the idea to continue it, i might... anyway... A simple act of kindness exposes Ben's secret. Is this going to cause more trouble than its worth?


**Disclaimer - **I do not own anything from Ben 10!

**Next Stop, Trouble **

By Tippy

Max frowned as he pulled the large winnebago onto the shoulder of the two lane highway. Looking over, Gwen sat slumped in the passenger seat, her breathing light as she slept. In the rearview, he could see the still form of his nephew curled up under a thin blanket.

He pushed open the driver's side door and stepped out, the cool Nevada night air sending a chill over his bare arms. Moving to the back of the RV, he stiffled a yawn, putting on a friendly smile. "Can I help you, miss?"

The girl, he guessed was in her mid twenties, returned a relief-filled smile and nodded, her short, brown hair bobbing as she did. "I don't know whats wrong with it, it just stopped running."

He nodded and turned to the silent car, its hood lifted, exposing the engine. As he stepped closer, the waves of heat emitting from it was a sure sign of a problem.

A short time passed as the elder man worked over the vehicle, but his efforts soon haulted and he turned back to the lone girl. "Doesn't look like theres anything I can do. I'd be glad to take you to the next town? They should have a tow truck that'll come get it for you."

She hesitated a moment and Max realised she was probably wondering about his intentions more than whether she should stay with the car or not. "My grandkids would love the company?"

A smile crossed her face and she nodded, "Thank you, I appriciate the help. My name's Xan." She offered her hand.

"Max." He smiled, shaking her outstretched hand. "I'll introduce you to the kids." They both turned and headed into the large vehicle.

Gwen was already awake when he opened the door. "Grandpa?" She blinked as she saw the young woman stepping in behind him.

"Gwen, this is Xan. She's getting a ride with us to the next town." He spoke at his granddaughter's puzzled look. The two girls nodded their hellos. "Will you go wake your cousin for me?"

"Sure!" He thought he'd caught a mischievious glint in her eyes at the request, but dropped the thought as she stepped past him towards the slumbering boy. His perceptions were confirmed when a surprised yelp emitted from the back of the RV, followed by an angered shout from Ben.

Max couldn't help from grinning as the Gwen came quickly to the front of the RV, retreating from a soggy headed Ben. He tried to supress a chuckle as he spoke. "Ben," annoyed green eyes turned in his direction, "this is Xan, shes gonna be traveling with us for a little while." This seemed to calm the boy down, a slight flush brushing his cheeks as he said hello to their guest.

Later...

They had been driving for a while since picking up Xan. Ben had dried off and was now sitting across from the girl at the table. He had learned a good deal about her in that time. She was twenty-two, from Pennsylvania and was currently on summer break from college. The coolest thing he had noticed about her were the two strands of red hair that hung in front of her ears.

"That's a cool watch." She commented, her voice smooth and curious.

Instinctively, his hand came to rest of the alien device and he gave her an ackward grin. "Thanks." He needed to change the subject. "Yours is cool, too." He added quickly, catching sight of the thin metal band that hugged her wrist.

She, too, moved a hand to her watch, giving him an appriciative smile and he couldn't help but notice as she changed the subject. "So, where are you guys headed?"

Before Ben could answer, a bright red flash caught his attention and the RV swirved violently as the road beside them erupted in a blast of dirt and asphalt.

"Everybody hang on!" The shout came from Grandpa as the winnebago veered sharply again as another blast hit the road beside them.

Ben quickly pulled back the curtains of the window next to him, his brow furrowing as he caught sight of the two red drones hovering behind them.

"What's going on?" The worry filled question came from Xan, who was looking to Ben for the answer.

Instantly, his blood went cold as he realized his situation. He couldn't go hero with her here, but if he didn't, they'd be in a lot more trouble. Another blast from the side and he knew he had no other choice. "I'll explain later!" He didn't wait for her response as he quickly got to his feet, his hand already twisting the top of the watch. His hand slammed down, and there was no turning back as he began to change.

"You guys will never learn!" The deep, cool voice of Diamondhead shouted as he sent a barrage of crystal projectiles into the nearest drone, it's form exploding in a fiery burst. The second went down just as easily, debris falling on the dark highway behind them.

And as quick as the attack came, it was over, and now he stood in the RV, looking down into the wide, disbelieving eyes of their guest. "uhh..." He looked around sheepishly, trying to find some way to explain.

"I'll explain." Max's voice was calm as he sat in the driver's seat staring out over the road as it passed under them, and he motioned for the girl to sit up front. She complied, switching with Gwen.

"This is so bad." Ben spoke as he, back in his own form, and Gwen sat in the back of the RV, unable to hear what was being said at the front.

"You never know, she might be cool with it?" Gwen wasn't sure she believed that, but there was always hope.

The two sat in silence, worried but hopeful. After a few minutes, they looked up to see Xan returning to the table, taking a seat before looking up at the two, a smile tugging at her mouth as she waved them forward.

Nerves loosening at her reaction, they stood and joined her at the table. "so..." She began, not sure what to say.

"Grandpa explained everything?" Gwen asked, recieving a nod from the girl.

"And... is everything... cool?" Ben asked hesitantly.

Xan's smile widdened, a hint of white teeth showing between her lips. "Everything's cool."

Ben let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Cool."

The end... or the beginning x.x i dunno!


End file.
